


You're Both Idiots

by Captain_Popsicle



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Gavin being extremely English, M/M, Mavin, Michael Being an Idiot, Oral Sex, Rage, RageHappy, This pairing needs more fanfictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Popsicle/pseuds/Captain_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad prank which Michael pulls at the office leaves both Gavin and himself in a very difficult situation with each other. Will the other members of Achievement Hunter have to butt into their business to fix the problems which the two males have caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am from Britain so some of the spelling my be different if you are an American English speaker, just so you guys know when reading eg. Color spelt as Colour xD It's how I role. 
> 
> Anyway this is a Yaoi fanfiction of Gavin Free and Michael Jones from Rooster Teeth.  
> The explicit content will be shown in future chapters of this fanfiction as it progresses. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ^^

Chapter 1 - A Prank Gone Wrong  
_______________________________  
The heat in the office was unbearable as the sun rays shone straight through the glass of the window; unfortunately a bad prank had ended up breaking the blind which was the only source of coverage from the heat. Leather seats grew warmer in the heat cautious to any human who dared to take a seat on them, who ever thought buying leather chairs was a good idea should be shot straight in the face ‘ Achievement Unlocked: Head Shot ’. The technology around the room also made the surrounding atmosphere extremely unbearably hot and the idiot who was in the room last forgot to open the windows and turn on the air condition, everyone knew who to blame the only man who would storm out of the office with the highest blood pressure for a man his age. 

The door opened slowly and a sheepish laugh came from the corridor followed by a males voice “heh…Come on guys! It’s a simple mistake anyone could have made it,” the man sounded slightly nervous but tried to hide it with a sharp angered tone to his voice. 

“Don’t try and get out of this one you tosser!” Well that was a new accent, strong English “and don’t try and bloody blame me for this as well; I was out with Geoff this morning.” The English male let out a long heavy sigh as he walked over to his own monitor slowly bending to sit on his chair; raises an eyebrow as he heard a snigger release its self from the high blood pressured male “what’s funny?” he asked but received the answer as soon as his behind touched the hot leather surface “OUCH! MI-COOL!!!” 

The room filled with laughter from the man guilty from the scolding prank “oh fuck Gavin, shit I can’t believe you did that!” he held is stomach tightly as he watched the English males face scrunch up into a large frown. His knees grew weak as he tumbled slightly holding onto one of the wooden desks which circled the outer of the room. 

Gavin growled and stood up rubbing his sore buttocks “I hate you I truly do you wanker! That was not at all funny; you know how sore my arse gets.” The comment earned snigger's around the room and some hushed ‘gay jokes’ and ‘mavin’ statements fluttered to the other members ears, soon enough Gavin’s face was completely red slowly turning his neck a pinkish colour; he hated it when the made this kinds of jokes. He sighed and clenched his fists “you know what, fuck you guys! I’m going for a walk!” With that said the English male stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him”

“Come on Gavin, it was just a joke”

“Gavin!” Ray whined. 

“Just leave him guys that includes you Michael!” Geoff said with a serious tone pointing directly at Michael as he was about to exit the room. The truth was Geoff was the only one who knew about Gavin’s little crush on the angered, quick tempered older male, he knew that it killed the other man inside and sometimes made him go into deep depressions about his feelings. Geoff multiple times had gotten woken in the night from his wife telling him that she could hear the English man crying in his own room, to which then Geoff would have to get up and go comfort the other man. He’d hear all about it, how Gavin thought that Michael would never love him back and that all the other members of their team would make fun of him, and that he was scared that if he came out to Michael the other male would end up hating him for his feelings and they’d stop being friends. It was killing Geoff as well for the last two months he hadn’t gotten a full night sleep and his wife was beginning to get cranky too, and he didn't like it when she was cranky; shit got scary. 

“But Geoff, this is technically my fau-” He was cut off by the Geoff’s booming voice over his own. 

“Technically! TECHNICALLY! Michael this IS your fault, you and your sick jokes, and horrible sense of humor! Leave Gavin to mope on his own, I've had enough of his nightmares keeping me up at night!” He growled loudly “I’m exhausted and want some sleep and my wife to stop being pissy with me! Sort this out after work, you dick!” He finished his rant with a sharp ‘UGGGGH!’ before dropping a cushion onto his chair and sitting down starting up all his technology and opening the ‘minecraft’ application on his ‘Xbox360’.

Michael stood in complete disbelief at Geoff’s rant to him’ he couldn't believe the man had just snapped like that. He took the words into his brain and thought them over a couple of times, which was rare for Michael as he normally just acted on impulse and rage. Once he thought of the correct way to go about the situation he waited till all the other men in the room were sitting at their monitors before slipping out of the room closing the door silently. 

“Michael aren't you going to si- Oh for fucks sake, MICHAEL!” 

The quick tempered male didn't even jump at the booming shout which echoed down the corridor he just kept running like a mad man; dodging everyone who got in his way quickly turning on his side and spinning three sixty’s to make sure nobody was harmed in his sprinting exit out of the building. He exited the building frantically spinning in circles, Gavin couldn't have gone far; it was unlikely for the English man to run away he prefers to speed walk if anything running just made Gavin sweaty and everyone knew Gavin disliked becoming sweaty over something like running. A sigh escaped Michael’s lips as he turned; that’s when he saw it...the park, that’s where Gavin would be! He always walked there when he wanted a break from everything which was happening around him; with that thought Michael started sprinting down the road towards the large park. 

He panted loudly as he run through the park frantically searching for the English male; confused slightly by his actions, why is he chasing after Gavin? Why does he care so much? Why is he worried about the other male’s health? Why does the thought of Gavin hurt make his chest tighten into knots which feel like they’re twisting his heart to a small ball? 

He paused and took a breath looking around slowly not being able to control himself as his mouth opened letting out a loud high pitched shout “GAVIN!” He twisted again shouting again “GAVIN WHERE ARE YOU!” After five minutes of waiting he let out a sigh and dropped his head to look directly at his feet, he guessed the other man wasn't actually around. He turned on his head beginning to walk back to the offices in defeat. 

“…Mi-Cool?” 

He turned quickly coming in direct gaze with the other male “Gavin? Gavin you fucking idiot! I was worried about you; I thought you were in trouble or something… You know I hate it when you run off like that,” he paused not understanding why those words had come from his mouth. 

A dark red blush spread across the English males cheeks as he stared wide eyed at the American “M-Michael… I don’t understand what are you trying to sa-” His words were cut off by slightly chapped lips pressed against his in a chaste soft kiss, neither male moved an inch the kiss still and quick. “W-What?” Gavin stuttered out; touching his lips where Michael's once had been on his. 

The American stepped back slightly “G-Gavin…Oh god, I’m sorry man,” he began to panic clearly bouncing on his feet “s-shit dude, I...I need to go.” He quickly turned on his heels sprinting off down the path of the park leaving Gavin confused and flustered. 

Michael couldn't stop running, he ran past the offices ignoring the ache in his side from the amount of exercise he was doing in such a quick period of time but he couldn't stop; it felt as if he was running away from something…perhaps his feelings. He turned a corner sharply stumbling catching himself on the fence which was on the other side cutting his arm deep but still not caring continuing his fast pace get away. 

He stopped suddenly outside his apartment complex panting loudly “Fuck…what did I just do!” He shouted at himself gripping his curled locks in between his fingers “I’m not gay, I can’t be gay…especially for that bastard.” He screamed his frustration into his hands then letting them fall by his side “I need some sleep.” With that he walked up to his apartment to get some rest and think about his previous actions and thoughts, after all tomorrow is another day, right?


	2. A Favour From A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long talk with Geoff, Gavin begins to plot a devious plan in his head and needs a little help from their very own Tuxedo Mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; another short chapter, these are just kind of intro's for the main story. I swear it'll get better later as the chapters continue. 
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this fanfiction so far ^^ 
> 
> Also sorry there are some spacing mistakes in this chapter, i have tried to correct them but for some reason it will not let me edit the mistakes out, it appears correct but them alters it's self in the actual text. So please ignore any spacing mistakes in which you find.

Chapter 2 – A favour from a friend. 

\---------------------------------------

The sun was slowly setting when Gavin returned to the Rooster teeth offices, after a long thoughtful walk he decided to return to the scene where the situations had begun. He slowly walked through the corridors up to the achievement hunter room; his fingers twitching slightly with his nerves hoping Michael wouldn't be there but at the same time wishing he would. His thoughts were a clutter in his brain; he couldn't conjure up what was right and wrong, what he wanted and what he didn't, it depressed him even more. Slowly he reached the door his hand slowly lifting towards the handle then turning it slowly opening the door which kept the other men inside. 

Heads turned towards him their eyes slowly turning into confusion and worry; Geoff was the first to speak up “Gavin? Where have you been, we've been worried sick,” he paused standing up and walking closer to his friend, “Where’s Michael…did he find you?”

Gavin’s eyes widened as he looked around the room; Geoff was correct Michael was nowhere to be seen, a part of the English male was relieved whilst another was worried and scared. What if Michael never wanted to see him again; but surely he should be the one who’s mad? Michael was the one who kissed him so the American had no right to take it out on Gavin; well that’s what Gavin hoped anyway he’d hate to lose Michael as a friend.   
“-Vin? Gavin?!”

He snapped back into the real world with rapid blinks, “h-huh? What where you guys saying…I blanked out,” he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. 

Ray raises an eyebrow curious on what happened to make Gavin so out of it, “Buddy are you sure you’re okay?” He asked as he patted his hand onto the slender man’s shoulder rubbing it softly for comfort “you know you can tell us anything.”

The English male shook his head as he looked down at his feet; not wanting the other men to his facial expression “Geoff…can I talk to you,” he paused as he looked up at the other male with a pleading hint in his blue azure eyes, “…in private?” He looked back at his feet before slowly walking out of the office leaving the door open behind him for Geoff to follow; he sat down on one of the large bucket chairs in one of the spare rooms and waited patiently for his friend. 

Soon after Geoff walked into the room a concerned look on his face “What’s wrong Ga-”   
“Michael kissed me.”

Silence spreading across the room neither men able to speak to one another; Gavin from embarrassment whilst Geoff in shock and bewilderment, it was an awkward silence which needed to be broken by someone or something by the silence the news was as if Michael had attacked Gavin not kissed him. 

Geoff lifted his hand covering his mouth letting out a cough to break the awkwardness then dropped it back to his side; his Adams apple bobbing slightly in his throat, “…Why are you upset about that Gavin?” He looked confused “ isn't that what you wanted?” Geoff was confused to say the least; he had always thought that his friend wanted to start a relationship with the short tempered American, things where just too confusing for him to understand. 

Gavin sighed then nodded his head, “I did want it, I still do! It’s just well, he a blasted wanker who kisses me then runs off!” He bit his lip trying not to seem upset or like he was going to cry, he was a man; a manly man and manly men don’t cry over things like this. All he wanted to do was go home curl up in his bed roll his blanket up into a sausage shape and cuddle it all night pretending it was Michael, he knew it sounded sappy and girlish but it was true; that was one of his nightly rituals and he wouldn't be able to sleep every night without it. 

A rough skinned hand placed itself on the English man’s shoulder comfortingly, a sigh soon followed as well as a hair ruffle, “listen Gavin, I can understand how you feel…you need to come to a realization that Michael can be a dick and will play sick jokes on you.” He let out another sigh; he didn't want to seem mean but it was the only way he could get this to stick in Gavin’s brain, “He’s straight Gavin, we’re all sure of it…I don’t think he’ll ever love you like you love him.” He could see by Gavin’s face his heart was breaking listening to his friends words, “try to ignore him when he plays jokes on you, I don’t want you getting hurt by him anymore Gav. You’re one of my best friends; I only want the best for you.”

A shaken sigh released its self from the taller male’s lips as he rubbed his eyes trying to keep back the tears which threatened to release themselves from sore eyes, his lip quivered slightly, “b-but...Geoff; I l-love him.” He hated to admit it but he did; he loved the asshole who was Michael Jones, he couldn't help it everything the other male did; made him want to fall more and more in love with him.” Gavin let out a sigh then rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming along; closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he calmed himself keeping the tears at bay. 

The older man sighed then petted Gavin’s head, “think about it Buddy, you deserve more than him, try to ignore him for a while see how he reacts to the sudden lack of attention.” 

“You think that’ll work?”

“Should do after all; I am a genius in the making right?”

A laugh escaped the English males lips, “of course; whatever you say my friend,” continuing laughing with his friend Gavin came up with the most genius plans better than what Geoff had come up with and it including lots of roses; and he knew exactly where to get them from.

“Wait so let me get this straight, you want me to go out and get you roses every day and have them sent to the office by an anonymous name?”

“Exactly!” 

The bearded male’s eyebrows rose in confusion, “I do not understand what you are getting at Gavin?” He looked down at the notepad which had been placed in his hands moments before by the English man, inside the pages where covered with small paragraphs of love lettering writing. “What is the point of the Gavin?”

The English male let out another sigh, “okay listen carefully Ray, this plan is to make…somebody in the office very jealous, so you have to send me the roses with these love tags on them so h-she’ll believe that I have a secret admirer.” 

Ray looked confused, “so…I’m pretending to be your secret boyfriend?” 

“Not really, but yes at the same time if that makes sense…please Ray you owe me one!” He pleaded with the other man, sighing in relief as he received a nod in answer, “thank you Ray, thank you.”

Before Gavin could walk off Ray spoke up again, “Is it for Michael?” He took the answer as a yes when the English man’s body tensed up his back becoming as straight as a plank of wood; all his body hair’s standing on end. 

“W-Why would you say that?” The English male asked with a nervous tone in his voice, what gave him away he had never mentioned his feeling toward Michael to Ray, how possible could the other man know.

“Well you act weird around Michael; and blush a lot when he’s around,” he thought some more coming up with other reasons easily, “you grow angrier with him more easily and earlier when he followed you out of the room you came back upset and talked about a kiss to Geoff…we were eavesdropping on you two.”

Azure eyes dropped to the floor whilst a dark red blush spread across his cheeks, “Okay…fine it’s about Michael,” he let out a sigh and turned on his heels, “just do as I asked you Ray; please buddy.” 

“Of course Gavin.”


End file.
